


What ?

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #JumblingJuly2017, F/M, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Hanya selingan.





	What ?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 : Ruang Tamu

Goshiki hanyalah anak baru dalam klub voli. Masih banyak hal yang dapat ia pelajari dan kenal dari semuanya, termasuk para kakak kelas juga kebiasannya.

Mulai dari bagaimana akrabnya Tendou dan Ushijima hingga pendiamnya Ohira Reon juga galaknya Semi Eita dan tak lupa pula perban yang selalu melilit jemari Shirabu. Untuk yang satu itu Goshiki sampai berpikir secara berlebihan. Seandainya ada pertanyaan benda apakah yang paling menggambarkan sosok Shirabu selain sifat tidak ramahnya juga poni miringnya yang rata seperti miliknya sendiri, maka Perban itulah jawabanya.

Sebenarnya lilitan perban pada jemari bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar bagi para pemain voli, karna banyak sekali yang memakai benda serupa seperti si pemuda tinggi berkacamata dari Karasuno yang baru kemarin mengalahkan mereka, juga beberapa pemain lain yang Goshiki sendiri akui tak tau namanya namun ia masih mengingat benar rupanya. Mungkin Goshiki akan mencari tau tentang beberapa pemain dari tim lain yang seangkatan dengannya. Kesampingkan tim yang pernah Shiratorizawa lawan.

Dan kembali ke saat ini, dimana ia kembali memperhatikan dari seberang net pembatas, seorang pemuda berhelaian Moccasin tengah melilitkan perban pada jari telunjuk, tengah juga jari manisnya pada bangku di pinggir lapangan. Dan Goshiki saat itu hanya ingin berlari dengan cepat untuk menanyakan kenapa kakak kelas sekaligus setter tim selalu melakukan hal tersebut.

Namun jika ia lakukan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan maka Goshiki hanya akan berakhir dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan tanpa sempat melakukan apapun dalam latihan karna ketahuan pelatih tua nan galak di sisi lain sana.

Bahkan hal yang sering terngiang akhir-akhir ini semakin memarah hingga Goshiki tak menyadari sosok itu telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu. Terdiam dan memandangnya, jangan lupakan sebelah alis yang menukik tajam melengkai ekspresi datarnya.

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> HQ! Belong to Furudate sensei
> 
> Alien pinjam anak-anak Shiratorizawa karna bingung Genre nya apa ini "hasil"
> 
> Ah iya, selamat ulang tahun Suami pertamaku Hikaru Matsuyama. Semoga langgeng sama Yoshiko. Luvv luvvv.


End file.
